Never Forget
by ParanormalLove
Summary: "I can forgive, but I can't forget. I never forget. I'm not a Cullen," she sighed and took another drag, her gaze lingering out the window. A long, breathless moment passed before she released a cloud of smoke. "I never was." AU oneshot lemon


Never Forget

He roamed the shady streets of Dublin, no exact idea where he was headed.

After successfully completing his mission, the fresh-faced vampire decided to leave the hideout where he and his partner were staying to explore one of his favorite places in the world; Dublin, Ireland. For no apparent reason, really, was it his favorite place, except for maybe it had a little to do with the stories of leprechauns his mother used to tell him as a child. Or perhaps it was the taste of the blood here, filled with spirits of the strongest proofs. There were many a reason for his fascination with the lush island of Ireland. You could also affix his wandering so late in the night on account of his partner; oh, how dear a friend Felix had become over several lifetimes is indisputable, but the ancient immortal still had a knack for digging under one's skin and finding a nifty place to make himself at home. He often wondered if Felix packed as many centuries under his belt as he claims as his immature demeanor certainly was not an ally to vouch for him.

Alec glided over the cobblestone pathways, eventually meeting concrete as he found himself in the modern, yet run-down neighborhood of the ghettos. His coat, black-as-night, fluttered in the gentle breeze of the impending winter. He'd been walking for quite some time and had hopes of finding something to drink before dawn; his instincts had brought him somewhere perfect, as if a mortal were to vanish in this area, it wouldn't be pondered on too heavily. The numbers and faces pasted to the passing light posts were a mere indication of such notions; he was not the first to realize that. Glancing up, he found a small pub with half-dressed women littered along the outside of the establishment. He smirked as he contemplated, admitting without shame it'd been a long time since his thirst had been satisfied, in more ways than one.

Strolling toward the back alley just to the side of the pub, a delicious scent whispered by his nose. It was one he'd recognized from over three decades ago, one he had not forgotten. He was guided by the sweet aroma deep in to the heart of the alleyway where a chain-link fence was the only barrier to the other side of the street. Leaning against the brick building, there stood a beautiful girl, no more than sixteen. The piss-yellow streetlights poured over her, glistening her flat-ironed tresses into shades of honey and bronze. Oh, how her curvaceous body called to him… and her scent. Here stood the source of such an enchanting aroma.

"Renesmee Cullen, my, my, my… you're a long way from home, _tesero_." he crooned, eying her from head to toe and back again. The girl's back straightened as she turned to see who had addressed her in a name she had long ago abandoned. As she began to turn, Alec's eyebrows raised with approving surprise. The little girl they'd come to execute years ago had no resemblance to the young woman before him. His eyes roamed over her form, the shape of a perfect hour-glass with legs that ran on for days. Her breasts were pressed up and out, hinting they had not aged a day since she developed them. The second-skin of a dress she wore clung to her in all the right places, hardly skimming past her full hips and toned thighs. The provocative, crimson number held her essentials together with little work for the imagination to process, but just enough to crave more.

"Alec Volturi, I could sense you from a mile away," she purred, liquid sunshine eyes assessing him like a lioness on the hunt. She smirked, her lips mirrored the color of blood. He was absolutely ensnared in her web of mystery, she oozed the sexual confidence of a succubus. Alec stepped closer, enticed, and came to find she didn't blink as one of the most dangerous beings she knew entered her personal bubble. The girl stood taller, inviting him to come as close as he pleased. She was daring and he was growing more aroused by just how much she liked the taste of danger.

As his chest brushed hers, he met her eyes with his own burgundy gaze. She challenged him as she batted her long eyelashes, teasing him. He murmured to her, "Miss Cullen, what ever happened to your family?"

"Who?" she pouted, eyes wide with mock innocence. Alec grinned as his gentle, cold finger drew along the edge of her jaw. A half-smirk slipped across her lips as she stared in to his eyes, showing her desires within the darkness of an enchantress's gaze.

"The Cullens." he breathed, leaning his face close to hers.

They bathed in one another's presence for a moment, mint and alcohol mixing before she disappeared from his reach. She shrugged nonchalantly as she strutted around the vampire, a seductive swing to her hips. He'd seen Heidi walk in a similar fashion, but her sashay could not compete with the one before him. Her annoyance, though subtle, bled in to the air. She somehow managed to keep the sexual tension, even through an attitude that conveyed nothing of the sort.

"Some dreary, sunless, little town, I assume; I haven't spoken to them in a while," she said with a huff, "What do they matter anyway? A big, bad guard member like you shouldn't care much for worthless beings such as them."

He tilted his head to the side, growing ever more enlightened by the new Renesmee. He flashed across the few feet separating them and pressed her in to the chilled, brick wall, a palm on either side of her head. She glanced up at him through her lashes as she rested a gentle hand on his smooth, cold cheek. Her thumb traced his full lips as Alec stared in to her soul, crimson eyes reflecting the fire burning through his body. He wanted her, he wanted her bad.

"Perhaps that is true," He backed away from her in an attempt to recollect himself, feeling the excitement within rising like a flame being fed far too much oil. "But Aro has never given up his strange interest in your family; what are you doing so far away from home, little Cullen?"

Renesmee forced a dark laugh, one that chilled Alec's undead heart. She was not mocking him, he knew this much, but something had struck a chord within her. The erotic atmosphere was swallowed up in to the night as she shook her head. She leaned forward, a stolen peek of her cleavage was all he got before she returned to her full height with a cigarette dangling between her dainty fingers, the long talons painted the color of midnight. Somehow conjuring a pack of matches, the not-so-innocent young woman lit up and took a drag. Blowing the smoke in his face, she laughed again before strutting off down the alleyway. She didn't even turn as she called back to him.

"I'm afraid I won't spill the dark details of my life to just anyone, Alec Volturi."

With that sentence, he was drawn to her. Night after night, he would return to visit with the beautiful siren that had captured his interest. He would guide her away from the alley as she played her coy games of hard-to-get, but every night her leave from the Cullen clan remained a puzzle he could not piece together. He would surely be scolded by Aro for not discovering the answers she withheld, but more than that, he had this craving to understand the reasons himself. One night, when he came to once again lead her off, Renesmee guided him deeper in to the alleyway with the gentle tug of the leather jacket he wore. Visiting her had to be inconspicuous and his elegant, silk robe had begun to draw unwanted attention. She stood on the tips of her heels as he cast her a confused glance, lips meeting his ear with a gentle caress as she whispered.

"Enough of the games," she hummed, "Show me what you really want."

Alec felt the venom pooling in his mouth and rushing through his veins as he forced himself to keep control, to look away from the hybrid causing reactions within him that he hadn't felt in centuries. Red hot desire flashed through him like poison singing through his blood. Regaining his thick, cool demeanor, he looked down at her through lidded eyes. Both knew the chemistry between them had skyrocketed since that first night; they wanted to cross the forbidden territory in to one another's sweet embrace. Even if, only for a moment. He didn't want to fight the need anymore and, as he looked in to her darkening gaze he knew, she didn't either.

"I'm not sure you want to play my games, _amore_ ," he drawled in his thick European lilt, " _Si potrebbe ottenere ferito*_."

Her eye glittered with passion and secrets, " _Ti sembro spaventato*?_ "

He allowed her to thread her fingers through his, leading him through the back door of the pub and through the bar where men of all walks of life made passes at her, even through their drunken stupor. She offered easy smiles and seductive winks as she guided him toward the stairs. Alec felt his inner demons raging for power; jealousy wanted to rip the men apart, but he found solace in the fact that Renesmee hadn't seemed too interested in any of the mongrels.

On the top floor, she led him down a dark hall, no lights or windows to help the half human senses, but Alec could see everything from the defaced, graffiti walls to the worn, crumbling bricks. She stopped at a door, glancing up at the vampire with a small smirk before turning a key and throwing it open. The dimly lit room was home to a large bed covered in dark maroon sheets in the center of the space. A large vanity-dresser was off to the side, flush against the opposite wall. Female products littered the table of the dresser; a hairbrush, makeup, perfumes and lotions scattered before the mirror. A plush chair sat in the corner, a stack of books messily piled beside it.

The only source of light streamed in from the half-open window, the panes cracked, but still intact. The soft white light of the moon poured over the bed, leaving a dream-like glow dancing off the shadows.

 _This is someone's home_ , Alec realized. _This is_ _ **her**_ _home_.

"Sit," Her order was soft, her back turned to him as she locked the door. Alec did as instructed and sat on the edge of mattress. He took another look around the room, noting the picture frame that lie face down on the night stand. He tried to ignore the dulled noise of heavy music pulsing from beyond the door; the pub seemed to shake from the low bass pounding against the walls. He knew better than to think the structure would collapse, but its weathered appearance wasn't exactly a comfort.

"Renesmee-"

His gaze shifted toward her as she turned away from the door. She hushed him and shook her head. The smell of her wafted around him and he felt the frenzy of lust build in his chest. His crimson irises darkened at her low tone. She crossed the room, eyes trained on the vampire as she reached behind her back. She unzipped her silky black dress slowly, provocatively slipping it down her shapely legs and leaving it to pool on the floor. Her body was revealed before him as the half-breed chose this night to go without undergarments. Large breasts with perky, pink nipples stood proudly pebbled. Her toned stomach led down to a slick, shaven pussy. Her racing heart and distracting scent of wild flowers threw Alec in to a state of instant bliss as she approached him in predatory, prowling steps.

Alec, memorized by the gentle sway of her hips, bit his tongue as he refrained from ripping in to her throat. The blood lust mixing with his desire caused several reactions within him, but he didn't know which one was stronger. Her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him on to his back. Half a second passed as she ripped his clothes from his body. His low chuckle rumbled like a growl in his chest, "Is this a show you put on for all the clientèle?"

"Just you." She purred as she straddled his waist, "Only you."

She tugged the clip holding her penny-colored curls in a stylish up-do and the tresses spilled over her shoulders, brushed her nipples, and bathed him in her scent. Her heart throbbed in her chest, reflecting back on her pulse. Alec let out a heavy sigh, eyes drawn to her throat. Renesmee drug her nails down his chest to his hips and back up.

"Tell me how you want me."

He groaned as her lips caressed his neck, nipping roughly. She sat back up and began to grind against his already stiff cock, their naked sexes so close and yet, he wasn't buried in her folds. It was agonizing and arousing all at the same time. Alec's fingers burned her skin as they rode up her bare thighs, over her smooth curves to her back and around her ribs to her breasts. She gasped as his chilled hands met her mounds, thumbing her nipples.

He flipped them over. Renesmee's back met the soft covers of her mattress while Alec kissed a path down her stomach. Going teasingly slow, he grinned as she lifted her hips up to give him easier access. He felt desire filling his senses like a drug. Sexual tension swirled in the air as her legs spread for him, the warmth radiating from her core heated his icy skin and he became intoxicated by the passion that washed over him. Alec placed kisses along her thighs, noticing, but not commenting on the thick, ragged scars. The excitement rushed over him as he decided their game shalt end now. Teasing, he brushed his fingers over her core, already wet for him. She shivered, the heat radiating off of her mixed with his icy temperature. Alec dipped a finger inside her, curling toward her special button and slipping out. Renesmee moaned at the sensation, her eager body craving more, but willing to go at any pace he set.

He gave her more, slipping two fingers slowly in to her moist folds. Her stomach rolled as he reached the base of her cervix, then curled over her g-spot and back again. His cool breath wafted over her lower body before his tongue flicked at her pulsing nub. She cried out as his expert fingers worked her slow and hard while his tongue lapped fast and soft. Renesmee curled her toes, gripped the sheets and tried to level her growing arousal, but he pushed her forward. Alec loved every moment of it, even her taste was one he'd take over blood any day. Bringing his mouth to close over her clit, he sucked gently, but with enough force to stimulate to her very core. He added a third finger and worked her to the brink, gaging her heart's rapid beat to know when to stop. Leave her wanting more, he told himself.

Renesmee couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't be spent before their fun was finished. She tangled her fingers in his thick, silky hair and pulled him from her pussy to her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, but it only made the fire within rage. Their tongues collided as Alec used one hand to play with her full breasts, making her battle with the precipice of ecstasy that much harder to resist.

His long digits made a gentle rhythm in and out, creating circles as his thumb caressed her clit. Her hand joined his, pushing him farther inside of her. Alec grinned, but would not be guided in his actions, and slid his finger out from inside her. Renesmee gripped his wrist, bringing his fingers to her mouth. The fire burned through Alec's body at the sight of her full lips in the shape of a perfect 'O'. Taking the matter in to her hands, she flipped him on his back and palmed his throbbing member. He groaned low, encouraging her as she took it in her mouth. She looked up at him as she took him deeper in her throat, then back out, her tongue swirling around his head. He hissed at her, she merely smirked. Her palm cradled his precious jewels as she bobbed up and down over his length. Her hot mouth and warm hands were not enough, he wanted to be inside of her. Tasting her was one thing, to feel her was one he'd yet to fathom.

"Ride me." He commanded, his voice rough with desire.

She crawled up his torso, tossing one leg over him. The heat of her pussy poured over his pleading cock and the challenge was back in her eyes. Alec gripped her hips with just enough pressure to cause a sadistic mix of pain and pleasure. The hybrid slammed down roughly on his dick and groaned in pleasure at the chill. She dug her nails in to his stomach as she moved in hypnotic motions. Her tight walls constricted around him, begging for his release, but Alec could hold out longer. Renesmee threw her head forward, biting her lip to catch her scream. Alec leaned forward, capturing her lips. His hands went to work once more, stimulating her taut nipples and throbbing nub. She rolled her hips, pressing against his pelvis to feel more of him. A slow, heavy rhythm formed, but he could feel her wanting something deeper.

Without removing his dick from her warmth, he rolled off the bed to his feet as she lay on the bed. Confusion spread past the desire. He grinned as he took her legs and pushed them back. She was flexible, making this all the better. With her body open and ready for him, he thrust the farthest inside her a man had ever gone. The head of his dick brushed a sensitive dip just above her cervix, his length rubbed her special button while his thumb worked her pulsing clit. Panting, she felt she could handle no more, but Alec was far from being done. He used one hand to hold her wrists together above her head, arching her back to make for perfect access to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the small bump. The fire mixed with ice, he felt it building in his lower stomach. Her body convulsed in a pleasure she'd never felt before. She needed a release, but each time she felt closer to the climax of her dreams, she peaked higher. The euphoria was overwhelming and never-ending. She knew what would help both of them reach the release of a lifetime.

"Bite me," she cried out, "Please, Alec, bite me."

Overwhelmed by all the sensations, and at the thirstiest he'd ever been, the demon within took control. Her hooded eyes revealed charcoal pools, a simple sign that assured him she would survive this easily. Alec freed her wrists and roamed both hands over her hips, elevating them so he could further his path. Renesmee groaned in sweet pleasure, her skin rippling as his lips left a trail of icy kisses over her chest, past her collarbone and rested on her throat. His tongue glided over a ticklish spot right at the base of her neck, eliciting a wild chirp from the withering girl beneath him. Then, he sunk his teeth in to her hot flesh.

Her blood rushed in to his mouth, a sweet mix of flower nectar and honey. He'd never tasted anything like it, nor would he ever want to again. The harder he sucked, the faster she bucked her hips; she liked being fed on. They moved in a powerful sync as they reached the final climax together. His last thrust filled her with icy venom, erupting a shiver as she quivered from such a powerful orgasm. Alec knew he must stop now, the blood lust dizzying him. Unlatching from her life essence, he collapsed on top of her. He could smell her pleasure, her excitement, her ecstasy as her chest heaved up and down.

He pulled Renesmee's warm, shaking body into his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut as Alec ran his fingers through her silky hair, it was foreign to rest with someone he fucked, as well as fed on. Normally, they'd be dead, but as her fingers traced gentle patterns on his chest, still high from the bliss of a night she'd never forget, he felt a sense of calm settle over him. It was kind of… nice.

"You're amazing." She sighed, breaking the silence. Alec smirked down at her, his lips gently brushing the top of her head, "I have been around for quite some time, _tesero_. You learn a thing or two."

Renesmee laughed gently, a harmonious sound that seemed to combine with the bubbles in a flute of champagne, "Plenty of men have been around for a while, but none have ever made me feel like that."

The thought of the girl he'd just made love to, fucking other men made Alec's vision tint with red. He never had such an encounter with someone and though he knew he had no possession of any sort over this young, broken soul, he wanted to. Perhaps he could… if she would allow him.

"Join us." he blurted suddenly, his original plan created of finesse and temptation disintegrating before his possessive desires.

She scoffed as she snuggled in to his chest, "You sound like the leader of a cult."

"He would gladly welcome you." Alec told her, fingertips tickling her curves as he spoke. Suddenly, the warmth was gone. The smooth skin beneath his palms had evaporated. He felt the cold isolation that he had found this girl with and he hated it. Looking toward the dresser, he found Renesmee in a pair of jeans as she clipped on a bra before tugging on a thin, white t-shirt. Alec sat up, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Ren-"

She whipped around, fury brewing in her eyes. The warm color he'd come to know seemed as black as frozen ice as she seethed at him, "Fuck, I'm so sick of you calling me that. We fucked, we're done, leave."

Pure confusion filled him with annoyance, "I don't understand this childish tirade."

Renesmee's laughter was psychotic as she tangled her hair up in a messy bun on her head. She began scavenging the room for an unknown item as she spoke in a clipped tone he'd not expected.

"No one asked you to understand, _tesero_ ," her perfect accent was charred with chilled vexation. "I just escaped that horrendous life that was forced upon me and now that I'm finally free, you turn up asking me to rejoin that world? What makes you think you have that right? One fuck and now, suddenly, you have some moronic idea that we can go back to Italy and live happily ever after?"

Her voice rang with condescending rage. Alec normally would've ripped someone's throat out for speaking to him in such a manner, but for some reason, he just felt remorse for the young girl. Unintentionally, she'd given him a vital piece of information that had clued him on why she'd left the Cullen clan.

In that moment, she discovered what she'd been searching for; shoes. She stood up and headed for the door, glaring back at the man still in her bed. She yanked a jacket from a coat rack by the door, shoving her arms through the sleeves. Deep in her chest, she didn't want to leave things like this, but she knew better than to think that anyone, especially a vampire, cared for her more than their own gain.

"I want you out before dawn."

With that, she whipped away from him. Her sweet and spicy scent wafted to him as she made her way out of the pub. Alec sat in her room for a moment, debating what to do next. He noticed that picture frame again and sat it up. Behind the cracked glass was an aged, water-damaged picture of the Cullen family complete with a smiling, innocent Renesmee in the arms of the wolf. The pieces were all in front of him, he just couldn't put them together so he placed it back on its face and proceeded to get dressed. He didn't look for her for that night. Instead, he returned to the outskirts of the town where he and Felix were staying, knowing she needed time to on her own. He only hoped she would come to her senses.

* * *

The next night, he returned to the alley to speak with her. He snuck in to the pub and checked her room, but she was nowhere to be found. He saw another hooker outside leaning against a wall. She held a silver pack of matches, similar to Renesmee's, as she blew a thick cloud of smoke past her sparkly, blue lips. He approached her, hoping she knew the hybrid.

"Where is she?" he snapped, towering over the human. She hardly flinched, too drugged out of her mind to care too much. The sickly pale girl glanced up at him, confused, but not concerned. "Who?"

"Ren-" he cut himself off, shaking his head as he remembered her street name, "Little Red."

Her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration before she stepped toward the mouth of the alley. The woman motioned over around like there was something to show, but all Alec could see was stained pavement.

"A big guy came over," she rambled with a slew of awkward hand gestures. "They were fighting, looked pretty serious. I'd of helped, but it was the seemed like she was handling herself pretty well. They walked off talking about fifteen minutes ago," she said in a slur, "You've been coming around here a lot; you her boyfriend or something? I mean, sure, the girl's hot and all, but she fucks more guys than anyone and Red ain't exactly the commitment type."

He glared at the fake blond before he followed the fowl stench of wolf down the street to a local diner. Inside sat Renesmee and the dog that broke her heart. Alec felt the immediate urge to rip the insolent wolf's heart from the core of his chest with his bare hands for ever hurting her, let alone invading the new life she'd built to escape them. He watched from across the street as they spoke, but Renesmee didn't seem to be too interested in the conversation. The abomination said something, causing the hybrid to glare at him with a fierce fire in her eyes. Alec could feel the attitude pouring off her as she responded, standing from the table and knocking a glass of water on to the wolf's lap.

Renesmee made it two buildings away before stumbling on the sidewalk as tears poured from her eyes. Alec flashed over to her in time to catch her before her body met the pavement. She curled in to him, letting her emotions flow two decades late. Their skin connected and her gift bled in to his thoughts.

* * *

" _I made a mistake, honey. I shouldn't of run out like that. I was just angry-"_

 _Jacob paused mid-sentence and lifted his head, eyes glistening with tears. I couldn't believe him, his insolence, his stupidity, his fucking pathetic attempt to grovel. I scoffed and flicked some ash off of my cigarette. Barely giving him a glance, I was sure to convey every once of sarcasm and mockery within me, hoping it drenched my harsh words._

" _ **You**_ _were angry? I'm_ _ **so**_ _sorry you had to go through that, really, my condolences to you."_

 _The wolf sighs, staring at the burning stick between my fingers. The disapproval was clear in his eyes, but I wasn't the girl he walked out on all those years ago. I couldn't care less if he didn't agree with the choices I made, I couldn't care less if my family was ashamed of me. I couldn't care less because they couldn't care less about me._

" _I felt guilty, Renesmee. I couldn't do anything to help you and I was young, confused, and devastated. I was lost so, so… so I left." He admitted, his face drawn with pleas for me to believe him. I crossed my legs, bringing my knee within his line of sight. To show him just how much his explanation means to me, I stub my cigarette out on my knee cap. It sizzles against my milky skin, scarring, healing, disappearing. Just like my heart._

 _Jacob visibly flinches at the action, but relaxes, slightly, at the fact that I had barely batted an eyelash. I lean forward, in to his face, seething with the wrath of a thousand vengeful broken hearts. He's burned by it, the subtle fear in his eyes showing he hadn't expected to encounter this._

" _That's not quite how I remember it," I hum, my voice sugary and sweet. "In fact, I remember you telling me that the imprint must have made a mistake, that if I couldn't have your fucking puppies, I was meaningless and then, you left and fucked your pack member. Then what? Oh yeah, you ran away like the coward you've always been and always will be."_

 _He glared at me, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought with the beast inside him. I knew I was riling him up, enticing the wolf, but I wanted a fight. He knew that. "I told you I'm sorry! What more do you want from me? Please, Nessie-"_

" _You have no right to come here and tell me that after twenty years. It's been_ _ **twenty**_ _years, asshole. It's time to move on, I already have." I stood from the table and sauntered out, the door slamming behind me as I was filled with a strange mix of satisfaction and absolute, heart-wrenching agony._

* * *

"Renesmee, I am so sorry." Alec whispered to her, his own, dead heart breaking at what this beautiful girl has suffered through.

He held her close to his chest, her body shaking as she heaved in breaths that racked her whole body. Alec lifted her from the ground as she cried, drunk on misery and memories. He carried her back to the pub and up to her little apartment. As he laid her upon the bed they made love on, he held her close. It was strange for him to think of sex as making love, but, for once in his immortal life, he felt something other than a need for power or murder. He felt something for the broken girl in his arms.

Seeing her shift uncomfortably in her tight, emerald dress, he stripped her from the garment and dressed her in his own charcoal button-up before resting her head back on the pillows. He discovered face wipes in the drawer of the nightstand beside her bed and gently wiped the makeup from her angelic face. For a moment, Alec allowed himself a moment to really look at Renesmee without profane thoughts and what he came to find jarred him a bit. With her makeup washed away from her cheeks, she was dwarfed in his shirt to a look that was so innocent that it physically pained him to realize the scars upon her thighs were self-inflicted.

Had the Cullen's pushed her to such extremes?

He laid beside her on the bed and though she shivered, she still cuddled in to his chilling skin and stayed there. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get as close to dreams as a vampire could get; lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, Renesmee's hand pressed against his bare chest. White light exploded across his vision as Renesmee came in to view.

* * *

 _She walked alone a world of blaring white light, faceless people reached out to her, touched her, and disappeared. She held her arms close to her body as tears streamed down her face. Then, she glanced up and met crimson eyes. The world filled with color and a pale hand caressed her cheek. She smiled and leaned in to the hand, her chocolate eyes showing the trust she had placed in whoever the hand belonged to…_

* * *

"What happened?"

The images were gone instantly, giving him a bit of whiplash as they were ripped from his mind. Alec blinked and looked over to Renesmee as she stared at him. The bleary eyed sensation that blurred his vision was not something he had known in a long while.

"What happened?" Renesmee demanded again, her voice like a whip.

Alec sat up and looked her over, no longer seeing her in a state of emotional imbalance. He met her icy glare with one of his own, in no mood for games of pointing fingers. "I saw it unfit to leave you alone after the evening's events so I brought you here. The… attire you had on looked rather unpleasant so I gave you my shirt. I apologize for doing it without your approval, but it was late and I didn't know what else to do."

Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest, exposing her creamy thighs and sending daggers in his direction. Flipping her shiny hair over her shoulder, she sneered at him, "You must expect-"

"Actually, I do not expect anything, _amore_. I simply acted as a helping hand and assisted you to safety. Believe it or not, I would not enjoy seeing something terrible happen to you. However, if I were to expect something, it'd be a thank you, but once more, I'm not asking for anything in return."

Renesmee, still unsure, but deeply confused and exhausted, dropped her crossed arms and plopped on her bed. Leaning against her headboard, she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Toss me my purse." she demanded after a moment. Alec glanced at her, an eyebrow cocked up in question. She was exasperated by his games, but somehow, comforted. With another huff, she fought the grin that threatened to peel across her mouth. "Please?"

Smiling, Alec snatched up her small wallet-sized bag and formally handed it to her. She fished out a pack of smokes and a pack of matches. Sliding out a thin, white stick, she stuck it between her full lips and lit up.

"Thanks for… everything." Renesmee said, not meeting his eyes.

Alec inclined his head, "You're welcome."

A moment passed, the only sound was the hum of the fan above their heads and cars driving passed the pub. Renesmee took a long, deep sigh of chemicals before she leaned forward to grab her ash tray. She flicked off the ash on the end before glancing at Alec, her eyes assessing him carefully.

"So, um," she said, clearing her throat, "What did you see?"

He'd not wanted to push her, but he'd caught the gist of her upbringing that had led to her downfall and yet, it still felt like he was missing several pieces of the puzzle.

"I'm not sure." he admitted.

She was not the least bit embarrassed, simply withdrawn in a way he didn't understand.

"It's been so long since I've even thought of it, really," she murmured, taking another drag of her cigarette. Alec sat silently, patiently awaiting her story. "It was my eleventh birthday when Jake and I got married. It sounds bad, but physically, I hadn't grown much since I'd matured to the human-physique of eighteen. I was still little Renesmee Cullen, the angelic half-breed that was never supposed to be possible. He'd been my big brother growing up, my best friend through my awkward transition from kid to teen, and my boyfriend/fiancé for the rest. We finally got married and everything seemed like it'd only get better. The first time we had sex, I thought he'd be my one and only," she laughed as if the idea were absurd. It chipped at what little humanity Alec had left.

"Anyway, we tried and tried and tried oh-so-hard for a bouncing ball of joy, but… nothing. We went to Carlisle and he did the implant or whatever so Jake's sperm went directly to my eggs, but I guess I'm too different because my body rejected it after the second trimester."

Suddenly, her eyes were, but she continued. "There was so much blood and I-I-I didn't know what happened. Two days before, she had a heart beat and a beautiful little face… but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Carlisle got my baby girl out and she was so small, so fragile, so… dead," pausing, she shook her head. "Jake wouldn't have it. He refused the fact that I couldn't conceive so he kept getting me pregnant. I had miscarriage after miscarriage. It was debilitating; I felt like shit all the time and thought I would never have children until I carried my little boy to full term. We were so excited, naming the baby Jacob Edward Black. I went in to labor and I thought it was the best thing to ever experience until Carlisle told me junior was a stillborn," she let out a shaky breath and Alec almost told her she need not continue, but she collected herself quiet easily. She rolled her shoulders back and went on.

"Finally, I told Jake no more. I couldn't take it and I guess he didn't want to deal with it so the next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. He didn't leave a note or tell anyone he was leaving. He just… left. Bella blamed me for it, saying she almost died to have a child and demanded to know why I couldn't do as much for Jake. No one else was really that mad, but they all grew bitter. My mother had incredible ways of making everyone turn against you and so they did. Five years later, I woke up to realize no one cared what happened to me anymore so I did what Jake did and left without a trace," she said, her voice unnaturally relaxed. "I remember doing everything humanly possible to cover my tracks. I didn't want them to find me if they changed their minds so I found Dublin's rattiest, little corner and had the feeling fucked out of me. No one here questions why I haven't aged for nearly fifteen years. They're all too drunk or high to know the difference anyway, but I'm content here… or was, until Jacob showed up."

Alec stared at her, wondering how all that could've happened to her. He'd always hated the Cullen's, but assumed they were rational and intelligent. Surely, they didn't actually blame her for not being able to have children, but with the sullen look on her face, he knew that there wasn't much of an explanation for anything else.

"I'd offer an apology, but that seems out of place." Alec said, almost to fill the empty air. Renesmee smirked, shaking her head and stood up. He assessed her again, in a different light for the third time since he met her. The first time, he had seen a sexual goddess on the hunt. Last night, he saw an innocent girl broken by a family that was supposed to love her. Today, he saw a strong woman that accepted her mistakes and regretted nothing in her life. It was something he couldn't deny that he respected, as she had experienced a life many wouldn't have bothered to fight through and yet, she had without complaint.

"You wanted to know and now, you do. It's in the past, I've moved on. It still hurts, but it's a scar that will forever linger. Jake just reminded me of how fucking easy their lives are. You know, he honestly believed I would take him back after everything and all that time. He thought I'd forgive and forget, like he'd done, like the rest of my family had done. I can forgive, but I can't forget. I never forget. I'm not a Cullen," she sighed and took another hit, her gaze lingering out the window. A long, breathless moment passed before she released a cloud of smoke.

"I never was."

The End

*1. "You could get hurt."

*2. "Do I look scared?"


End file.
